Sympathy for the Devil
by Licorne-Klaine
Summary: Kurt avait été élevé et entrainé dans un seul but: se venger de la "mort" de sa mère tuée par d'horribles créatures vivant dans les ténèbres. Mais son point de vue changera quand, lors d'une patrouille nocturne il rencontra celui qui s'apprêtait à renverser sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

Hello tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec une fiction (qui est mienne cette fois). Je vous laisse découvrir de quoi ça parle en espérant que ça vous plaise. Si ça ne plait pas alors j'arrêterais. Grosbisous à tous et pour ceux qui suivent Hostage j'ai envoyé le chapitre à ma beta qui est en train de le corriger.

Merci à la magnifique Klaiindy de corriger les chapitres et d'avoir trouvé le titre et le résumé! Je t'adore toi tu sais!

Tumblr: purplemoondream (allez y jeter un œil?)

Chapitre 1:

Ils me sautèrent dessus, à trois contre un.

C'est très équitable comme combat.

Moi qui les croyais plus sûrs d'eux. La bataille commença ! L'adrénaline coula à flot dans mes veines telle une torrent déchaîné.

J'en tua un d 'un coup de pieu droit dans le cœur puis blessa le deuxième gravement aux genoux avec ma machette pour qu'il ne puisse pas m'attaquer de nouveau.

Ce que je ne vis pas fut le troisième qui s'était caché dans un buisson pendant que ses amis se faisaient gentiment défoncer la tronche à coups de machette. Il m'attaqua dans le dos.

Lâche ! Fut ma seule pensée à ce moment-là.

Il m'asséna un grand coup de couteau qui me fit tomber par terre. Malheureusement, il était plus rapide que moi et se mit à califourchon sur mon corps en me tenant les bras au-dessus de la tête.

Même pas capable de se défendre en face.

C'était la fin. Je le savais. Je n'avais aucune chance face à cette chose qui me répugnait plus que tout.

Tout à coup je vis, non plutôt je sentis une silhouette passer à côté de nous. Pensant que c'était mon coéquipier et frère qui ne m'avait pas vu, je criai de toutes mes forces pour qu'il vienne m'aider. Sans grand succès car l'ignoble créature qui se tenait au-dessus de moi et qui me tenait au sol, bloquait ma bouche de sa main crasseuse dont les ongles longs, où la pourriture s'était installée en dessous, griffaient ma joue blanche laissant une longue ligne rougeâtre derrière eux.

Je me retenais de justesse de crier de douleur et d'horreur. Surtout d'horreur en pensant à toutes les bactéries qui devaient surement s'infiltrer dans ma chair mise à vif.

Je lui asséna des coups de pieds et de poings mais en vain.

Mon arme était tombée quelque part entre ma chute dans le ravin et le combat avec les autres de son espèce. Sans elle je ne pouvais pas remporter la bataille.

Je ne pouvais pas mourir maintenant. J'étais trop jeune ! Et puis que diraient les autres en sachant que leur chef, leur symbole, leur modèle ait été assassiné par les monstres qu'ils s'entraînaient à pourchasser sans relâche jour et, surtout strongnuit. /strongEt puis que dirait mon père, qui voue une haine démesurée pour ces monstres pour lui avoir pris, en quelque sorte, l'une des choses les plus précieuses qu'il n'ait jamais eu ? Mon père serait tellement en colère, après tout il m'a élevé pour être ce que je suis aujourd'hui.

L'ombre de tout à l'heure passa devant nous cette fois.

La chose approcha de mon cou doucement comme pour me faire languir. Je l'entendais presque penser : vais-je le transformer ou pas ?

Ses petits yeux sournois et noirs me dirent qu'il n'avait pas soif mais qu'il chassait quand même. Cette pensée me répugna encore plus de leur espèce, à croire qu'ils adoraient faire du mal aux gens.

Les salauds !

La haine brûla dans tout mon être et avant que je ne puisse faire quelque chose, l'ombre bondit de sa noirceur où elle s'était perdue quelques minutes avant, je dois vous dire que je n'avais plus aucun espoir qu'un venger masqué vienne me sauver. Foutaises !

L'ombre que je reconnus comme un... Homme ? Lui sauta dessus sans un bruit. Je me figeai quand je le vis, Il était très beau, voir même beaucoup trop beau pour être humain. Je m'attardai sur ses lèvres pleines et rosées puis je vis sa peau très pâle aussi inhumaine que sa beauté. Je sus immédiatement qu'il était l'un des leurs. De toute façon un humain n'aurait jamais pu sauter sur une de ces créatures sans se faire détruire en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Une seule question traversa mon esprit. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me sauvait il alors qu'il avait visiblement bien vu mon arsenal anti-... eux. Était-il si idiot ?

Je ne pouvais bouger, mes muscles étaient trop endoloris du combat que je venais de passer même si à présent j'y étais habitué et surtout à cause de fait qu'il m'a tenu parterre si longtemps.

Le spectacle qui se déroulait devant moi me laissa bouche bée.

Il avait une robustesse de corps. Il était si agile et si... gracieux dans tous ses mouvements qu'il ne fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que son adversaire n'avait aucune chance.

Je sentis une chose poisseuse se déverser sur le sol, c'était du sang mais pas du sang d'humain, il était plus foncé, plus opaque et beaucoup plus poisseux. Je retins le cris d'horreur qui voulait s'extirper de ma bouche. Bien sûr j'ai déjà vu du sang de ses créatures mais j'avais l'habitude que ce soit moi qui les tue et non pas un bel inconnu avait des pulsions suicidaires ! Et puis j'avais l'habitude d'être en position de force et non pas d'être tétanisé par terre avec la peur au ventre. Tout à coup j'entendis un dernier gémissement de la créature qui m'avait sauté dessus quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle convulsa et bougea un peu puis je le vis rendre l'âme juste devant moi. Elle s'en était allée pour de bon.

Il était toujours sur le défunt. Une expression de dégoût était sur son visage gracile, je me demandais s'il était dégoûté d'avoir tué un de ses semblables ou de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

Son visage était couvert de sang et ses yeux rouges foncés ne présageaient rien de bon. Il se leva, je me reculai du mieux que je pus. Il s'agenouilla devant moi, ses genoux étaient à quelques centimètres de mon visage apeuré. Va-t-il me tuer ?

Je ne pouvais toujours pas bouger, trop tétanisé pour ne serait-ce que penser à prendre mon arbalète et lui envoyer un pieu en plein… cœur ? Pouvons-nous encore appelé cela un cœur ? D'après ce que lui a enseigné non !

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux rouges vifs pour ne pas lui montrer la peur évidente dans mes yeux bleus. Je ne devais pas le laisser voir mes faiblesses même s'il les lisait sûrement sur mon visage.

Il approcha sa bouche de mon oreille et murmura « Tu m'en dois une Hummel ».

Son souffle envoya des frissons dans tout mon corps provoquant chez moi la chair de poule. Puis il se leva, me laissant là comme si je n'étais rien, comme s'il ne m'avait pas sauvé la vie. Et comment connaissait nom ? Qui était cette être étrange que j'ai toujours appris à qualifier de monstre ? Que faisait il à vagabonder dans la nuit seul ?  
>Même si toutes ses interrogations flottaient dans mon esprit je me relevai, lui étant déjà très loin de moi. Je sus à ce moment que j'avais une dette tracée au fer rouge envers lui.<p>

Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? Une review ? Merci d'avoir lu et à une prochaine fois (peut être).


	2. Chapter 2

Hello tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ? En tous cas je l'espère ! Me revoila avec le chapitre 2 de cette fiction ! Je suis ravie de tous les commentaires positifs que j'ai reçu dernièrement (sur tumblr, facebook, fanfiction et tout ça) ( : J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire tout autant que le premier grosbisous mes amours et merci pour les follows et les favoris !

VictoriaKlainer17 : Bonjour à toi ! Au niveau de l'écriture c'est à Klaiindy qu'il faut faire les compliments aha moi je ne fais que lui passer mes textes et elle les corrige. Oui il y aura beaucoup de choses surnaturelles et non je ne compte pas faire une death fic ! Enfin la mort sera présente car on parle de vampire mais nos deux chouchous n'auront rien enfin je l'espère aha. Je pense qu'il y aura de la romance et u fluff et aussi du smut mais je ne suis pas sure pour l'instant je n'ai écris que ces deux chapitres pour être honnête. Tu trouves que les chapitres sont courts ? J'essayerai de faire plus long. N'hésite pas à m'envoyer un prompt si tu as une idée. J'espère que ce chapitre 2 te plaira. Bisous et j'ai hâte de te relire !

CeliaCom7 : Hey toi ! Je suis trop heureuse de te relire ! Je suis contente que le premier chapitre te plaise ! Vraiment je suis trop contente que tu suives aussi cette fiction la ! J'attends avec impatience ( comme toujours) tes commentaires adorables (comme toujours aussi) !

Klaiindy : TOI ! Ma belle ! Je suis tellement contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu ! Evidemment que je t'excuse ce n'est pas du tout un problème tu sais à une heure près aha Je suis très happy que tu adore cette fiction ( je t'adore aussi !) Tu gères la fougère ahahahahahahaahahaha (j'ai ris pendant 25 bonnes minutes quand j'ai lu ça) (( non vraiment j'ai vraiment ris pendant 25 minutes suis-je pathétique?) peut importe ! Je suis contente que le concept te plait (pour être honnête j'ai eu cette idée quand j'ai regardé 'A little less sixteen candles,A Little More « Touch Me » ' des Fall out Boy) Je ne regarde pas du tout Buffy Contre les Vampires mais j'espère que c'est un compliment ? Oh j'ai eu ledroit à un PERFECT de la part de la reine ! **Danse de la joie **. Oui je compte faire une suite, je ne peux pas vous laisser comme ça ? Quoi que... Non je rigole ! Je n'aime pas quand une fiction n'est pas finit ou abandonée alors je ne compte pas le faire même si j'écris les chapitres aufeeling pour l'instant. Et oui tu les as en avant première mais c'est moi qui devrais te remercier ! As tu vu le boulot monstre que tu fais ! Grrroooossss Bisoooous ma belle ! **coeur cœur cœur**

LePinguAmoureux : Bonjour ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise ( : Je t'offres la suite sur un plateau d'argent très chèr(e?). Oui du Klaine mais comment as tu devinais ? Aha. Merci mais comme je l'ai dis plus tôt tout le mérite reviens à Ma Cindy ! Je dois t'avouer que je ne sais absolument pas comment cette histoire va tourner ni la fin et tout ça mais je vous promets du Klaine ça c'est sur!Merci pour la pub:3 Le chapitre 2 est juste en dessous de ça aha (je te taquine). Trouvez vous tous me chapitres trop courts ? Si oui n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! Le sujet 'Blaine' sera abordé un peu plus tard dans la fiction et il va dire à Kurt comment il le connait (oui c'est Blaine mais shhhh il ne faut pas le dire aux autres ça reste entre nous d'accord?) Je te laisse découvrir par toi même plus tard et si tu as des idées ou prompt il n'y a pas de problème envoie les moi ! Pour l'instant je n'ai écris que ces deux chapitres. Je compte publier une à deux fois par semaine (quand je le peux car je suis assez malade mais ce sont des raisons personelles) Je ne me soucis pas du nombre (même si c'est trop génial d'avoir des followers et que ça encourage beaucoup alors n'héitez pas) et je ne compte pas m'arrêter car comme je l'ai dit plus tôt je n'aime pas quand un truc n'est pas finit. C'est d'accord je continuerais de les publier rien que pour toi aha! (c'est grace aux yeux de chiots battus de Blaine/Darren ça). Je t'aime encore plus ! Je suis heureuse de t'avoir lu et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le premier Bisous !

_Maintenant place au chapitre 2_

_Il_ me tendit la main. Main que je ne pris pas. Non mais pour qui se prend-_il_ ? _Il_ m'avait peut-être sauvé la vie mais _il_ restait nénmoins un monstre ! Que pensait-_il _? Que j'allais faire ami-ami avec cette _chose_ ? Pfff c'est très mal me connaître.

Mais_ il_ ne te connait pas !

Je sais ! Et c'est bien là le problème. Pour qui se prend-_il_ à me sauver la vie ! Hein Iron man ? Je ne pense pas !_ Il _ne porte visiblement pas d'armure super cool et n'est pas aussi beau que Robert Downey Junior !

**Quoi que..**

Je fis taire la petite voix dans ma tête. Et puis j'aurais pu me débrouiller tout seul comme un grand, merde !

_Il _commença à s'éloigner. Dis-lui quelque chose.

Ah oui mon nom ! Comment sait-_il_ mon nom ? Ma tête me faisait mal à force de trop réfléchir et de m'interroger sur _lui_ (j'imaginais déjà des histoires complètement farfelues).

« Hey ! » m'écriais-je.

_Il_ ne se retourna pas donc je criai plus fort et plus vigoureusement et quand enfin MONSIEUR le venger masqué (sans masque) se retourna, je lui hurlai dessus.

« TOI ! COMMENT SAIS-TU MON NOM ? »

_Il_ se recula et leva les mains en l'air en signe de capitulation. Oh ce sourire ! Ce petit sourire taquin qui s'était installé sur sa jolie bouche pleine me fit frissoner. Prenait-_il_ tout cela comme un jeu* ? Se foutait-_il_ de ma gueule ?

La rage bouillona en moi comme un volcan en éruption. Je vis rouge et _il,_ ce stupide, ignoble, prétentieux, sexy petit con se foutait de ma gueule.

Je viens de dire sexy ? Oh Gaga ! Non ce n'est pas vrai !

« Euh... Doucement calme-toi » dit-_il_ de voix douce. Sa voix était presque... Eh bien oui … innocente.

**Innocente mon cul** !

Okay parraissait innocente même si ces grands yeux rouges clairs et ses crocs acérés me prouvaient le contraire. Elle était si calme que je m'en voulut pendant presque un dixième de seconde de _lui_ avoir crié dessus mais quand ce sourire revint sur son visage le regret qui s'était emparé de moi _il_ y a quelques secondes avait complètement disparu.

« Et puis qui es-tu ? » dis-je avec colère ! Ce sourire ne voulait donc pas s'en aller de sa magnifique face ?!

« Moi ? » dit-il amèrement « Je ne sais pas » lance-t-_il_ avec du... est-ce du regret que je vois dans ses yeux ? Son expression à cet instant était complètement indéchiffrable même si ce stupide sourire ne s'était pas en aller !

Je répetai « Comment s-sais tu mon n-nom ? »

_Il_ me regarda avec tendresse comme si j'étais une biche prise en plein phare.  
><strong>N'est-ce pas un peu ce que tu es ?<strong>

Le frisson qui parcourut mon corps quand je me souvenais de ce qu_'il_ était, me ramena vite à la réalité. Cette chose me regardait toujours et sans hésiter, dans un murmure _il_ souffla : « **Il **me l'a dit »

Mais qui est-_il_ bon sang !? Je le regardais confus. Mais qui était-**il**, que me voulait-_il_ et qui était ce mytérieux **il **dont ce monstre parlait.

Je_ le_ regardai dans les yeux, qui étaient aussi rouges qu'avant.

Rouge clair, je sais ce que cela signifie. On me l'a enseigné des milliards de fois : la soif. Elle devait lui couler dans les veines, assécher sa bouche et le peu de sang qu'il avait encore, devait pulser dans ses tempes comme des tambours.

La douce brutalité de la situation me frappa. J'étais seul, sans défense devant une créature beaucoup plus forte que moi physiquement. Le froid de la fin de soirée me gelait sur place et la boue qui coulait sous mon pull ne réchauffait aucunement mon corps couvert de bleus.

Je déglutis devant _lui._

_Il_ me regarda de ses beaux yeux hypnotisant et me fit un très léger sourire qui n'avait rien avoir avec le sourire moqueur qui s'était installé sur ses lèvres plutôt dans la soirée.

_Son_ magnifique visage était illuminé de centaines de rayons de lunes blanchâtres. Cela ne faisait qu'accentuer la paleur et la froideur de ses traits fatigués à cause de la soif, je suppose.

Mes yeux ne purent s'empêcher de descendre plus bas. Son pull moulant montrait ses abdos à se damner. _Il_ tremblait légèrement (à croire que ces immondices pouvaient avoir froid) je descendis plus bas et regarda ses magnifiques petites et rondes - **Hummel ! Reprends-toi voyons ! Tu es sensé les tuer pas admirer leurs jolies fesses !**

Ses grands crocs luisaient dans la lumière nocturne.

**Avoue ! S'il avait été humain, il t'aurait plu !**

Tais toi !

Suis-je vraiment en train de me disputer avec mon subsconscient ?

Pourquoi restait-_il_ planté là comme un idiot à me regarder. Puis je remarquai que je lui avais aggripé le bras.

_Il_ me souriait l'imbécile !

« Puis-je partir ? » demanda-t-_il_ calmement.

Je lui lacha le bras comme si je m'étais brulé au contact de son pull contre mes doigts fins.

« NON ! Je veux savoir ! »

_Il_ me fit un rictus adorable et murmura quelque chose que je ne pus entendre et s'en alla d'une vitesse surhumaine.

J'entendis un bruit étrange derrière moi, c'était un bruit de pas.

Oh non pas encore !

Je me retournais près à combattre de nouveau.

Une silhouette floue s'approcha de moi puis j'entendis un « Kurt » qui provenait de cette être encore tapi dans le noir.

Le soulagement emplit mon être quand je reconnus la voix de mon demi frère. Finn. Il était venu me chercher.

« Ca va mec ? » Il vit les cadavres à côté de moi et me regarda inquiet. Il devrait être inquiet pour ces gars-là pas pour toi.

« Oula... Tu les as battu tout seul ? » Il me regarda et lança d'un ton moqueur « Ca explique les cheveux... »

« Ahah très drôle Finn. J'ai failli me faire bouffer par ces choses et le seul truc que tu réussis à me dire c'est 'ah les cheveux' ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit 'ah les cheveux' j'ai dit 'ah ça explique les cheveux' nuance »

Je leva les yeux au ciel. Même si nous ne sommes pas frères biologiquement, nous sommes tout comme. Il m'agace au plus haut point (et je pense que je fais de même pour lui) mais on ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'adorer. Bon d'accord, il est un peu bourru et rustre et il a été mon premier crush mais maintenant que j'ai vu qu'il était un idiot fini. J'adore l'appeler comme cela même si lui déteste, c'est l'avantage d'être frangins, on peut s'insulter sans pour autant ce détester. Mais je l'aime, c'est mon petit frère (J'ai un an de plus que lui).

Il s'approcha encore plus de moi et parla, sûrement de Rachel mais je ne suis pas sûr car je ne l'entendais pas, j'étais trop absorbé par les grands yeux rouges qui hantaient mon esprit. Je le vis même dans le buisson où mon 'aggresseur' s'était caché mais je suis sûr que c'était le fruit de mon imagination car il était bel et bien parti, il y a cela quelques minutes.

Je secouai la tête pour reprendre mes esprits. J'entendis au loin une voix dire mon nom.

« He oh Kurt on rentre ? »

Je lui souris faiblement « Oui on y va »

A partir de cet instant je ne pus m'enlever l'image de ce magnifique visage, de ses yeux envoutants de mon esprit...


	3. Chapter 3

Hello tout lemonde! Je reviens ici avec le chapitre 3 de Sympathy for the Devil ! Etes vous aussi content que moi que je continue cette fiction ? En tous merci à tous pour les follows et d'avoir mis en favoris !

CeliaCom7 : C'est moi qui adore lire tes reviews ma belle ! Kurt va être plein de sarcasmes dans cette fiction c'est promis aha. Blaine est super adorable je suis d'accord avec toi et Finn un peu taquin avec Kurt tu as tout magnifiquement résumé ! Passe une bonne journée !

Klaiindy : *fait une réverence * Madame aha ! Je dis cela car c'est totalement vrai ! Qui ose me défier ? Que je le tue ! Merci d'aimer. Je n'ai jamais mais alors jamais regardé Buffy contre les vampires (baisse les yeux* Honte à moi je sais. Mais je n'étais pas trop dans les vampires jusqu'au jour (il n'y a pas si longtemps) je vois le clip « A Little less Sixteen Candles A Little More 'Touch Me' » et comme Pete ressemble à Blaine/Darren l'idée m'est venue ! Finn ah Finn (oui Cory me manque énormement et dans ma tête il est encore vivant! Ps : laissez moirêver la réalité fait trop mal) J'adore aussi leur lien fraternel il sont trop mignions ! BLAINE VA ETRE MYSTERIEUX PENDANT UNE GRANDE PARTIE DE L'HISTOIRE MAIS IL FAUT PAS LE DIRE aha. Supermegafoxyaxesomehot est le mot oui OMDarren. Peut être que c'est la même voix mais je compte l'enlever car j'ai reçu certains commentaires très négatifs (lire blessant) sur le fait que je te copie donc,... voilà / : Je t'adore encore plus * gros gros gros bisous*

LePinguAmoureux : Hello très cher(e) es tu une fille ou un garçon ? Et si je peux finir comme ça **voix sadique aha** Je vais essayer du mieux que je peux de faire des chapitres plus longs rien que pour toi mais celui là ne fait que 1,564 mots et j'en suis désolée ! Mais je promets d'essayer ! Mais j'essaye surtout de jouer sur le suspece dans ces chapitres tu sais et tout ça. Evidemment que je t'aime ! Allez on se marit ! Aha ! Merci énormement d'aimer cette fiction et oui je compte continuer. Ai-je mis trop de temps avec la sortie de ce chapitre ? En tous cas il est là ! Gros bisous et prends soin de toi !

Tumblr : purplemoondream

Merci à la magnifique Klaiindy d'être ma beta ! Je t'aime !

Chapitre 3

_J'ai froid, si froid. Que se passe t-il ? Où suis-je ? J'ouvre lentement les yeux. Il fait noir complet. Mon corps endolori me fait tellement mal. Je suis allongé par terre._

_Clap Clap._

_Est-ce de l'eau que j'entends ?_

_Un cri. Un cri strident et si fort que j'eus la chair de poule. La lumière inonda la pièce. Mes yeux me brulèrent donc je leur laissais le temps de s'adapter à la lumière blanchâtre. Ce que je vis me gela sur place et me glaça le sang._

_Il était là. Juste devant moi. Il était sur une chaise les poignets bandés derrière le dos. Il me regardait intensément. J'ouvris la bouche pour parler (chose que je voulais faire depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu) mais aucun son ne sortit ._

_Quand mes yeux s'adaptèrent enfin à la luminosité de la pièce je le vis plus nettement. Mais c'est son visage qui attira mon attention, il était couvert de sang et d'ecchymoses. Le brun avait un œil au beurre noir. Oh il ne portait pas de tee shirt. Mon attention revint sur son visage quand il laissa échapper un minable gémissement. Il avait l'air tellement plus jeune ._

_Mes yeux derivèrent ensuite vers son torse. Il n'était pas comme je l'avais vu il n'y a pas si longtemps. Il était plus chêtif. Ses abdos étaient manquants et son visage avait l'air rajeuni, enfantin._

_Pour en revenir à son torse, il était couvert de bleus et de sang. De longues traces rouges étaient comme incrustées dans sa peau créaient un relief entre la chair mise à vif et son épiderme pâle._

_Son regard apeuré ne présageait rien de bon. Ses yeux n'étaient pas rouge sang, ils étaient d'une magnifique couleur. Verts au bord, bruns au milieu et... Dorés ? Comment était-ce possible ? C'étaient les plus beaux yeux que je n'ai jamais vu._

_J'entendis un bruit sourd. Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait derrière moi. J'essayais de me retourner mais impossible. Mon corps ne réagissait pas. Il était figé sur place. J'étais comme spectateur devant une arène remplie de gladiateurs. Mon esprit était prisonnier de mon corps immobile._

_Quelqu'un venait d'entrer. C'était un homme, grand, le visage complètement engloutit par le noir. Ces vêtements me firent penser à un riche personnage du XVIIIème siècle. J'essayais de voir son visage. En vain car il portait une sorte de cape à capuche qui recouvrait on visage. La cape trainait par terre derrière lui dans un bruit sourd._

_Il passa près de moi sans même me prêter attention. A croire que j'étais transparent ma parole. Son souffle glacial m'envoya des frissons dans le dos._

_Le mystérieux homme s'approcha de mon vengeur masqué (qui ne ressemblait en rien à la créature que j'ai aperçu dans ce parc). Il se positionna devant lui. Je voulus bouger mais mon corps était encore gelé sur place._

_Il lui prit le menton de sa main gantée et le souleva, l'obligeant à le regarder. Ses gants étaient blancs et recouverts de taches rouges à divers endroits. Il embrassa la chose._

_Beurk._

_Le brun n'avait visiblement aucunement envie de lui rendre son baiser en retour ce qui fit rire l'homme d'un son glacial qui vous faisait froid dans le dos. Le vengeur n'appréciait pas se rire sournois et moi non plus je dois dire._

_Le plus âgé l'embrassa de nouveau et il secoua la tête en essayant vainement de se dégager de l'emprise de l'homme beaucoup plus puissant que lui._

_L'homme s'agenouilla devant sa proie._

_" Oh mon beau " souffla-t-il en lui caressant le visage, " es-tu prêt pour ton entrainement d'aujourd'hui ? "_

_Il posa son index vêtu sur la bouche du garçon apeuré et continua_

_" Shh, ne dis rien ! Tu sais très bien ce que vais te faire si tu me résistes ! "_

_Le brun secoua la tête plus fortement._

_Il claqua sa langue plusieurs fois dans sa bouche et se releva._

_"Je vois que tu n'as toujours pas compris "_

_Ce qu'il fit me tordit l'estomac et me donna envie de vomir. Il l'agrippa par ses cheveux bouclés et le traina tout au long de la salle avant de le jeter contre le mur avec une violence inouïe. Après cela, il ouvrit la porte et le reprit avant de le jeter sur son épaule tel un vulgaire sac à patates._

_Les gémissements de douleur qui sortirent de la bouche du plus jeune me donnèrent la nausée. J'avais tellement envie de l'aider mais j'en étais incapable._

_Il l'emmena dans la pièce voisine. La dernière chose que je pus entendre fut un faible " s'il vous plaît " de la part de mon vengeur avant que l'obscurité n'envahisse ma vision et que mon corps devienne de plus en plus lourd. Je sombrais dans une douce paix qui me fit presque oublier l'affreux spectacle qui venait de se dérouler sous mes yeux._

_Le noir m'envahiemt de nouveau._

_Le calme._

_La paix_

_Un murmure, sa voix m'appelle mais je ne peux me retournait._

_Tout est fini._

_Je suis désolé._

Je me réveillai en sursaut.

Que venait-il de se passer ?!

Où est-il ? J'ai besoin de le voir maintenant ! De prendre de ses nouvelles ! Je ressentis le besoin de le sauver des griffes de cet ignioble personnage.

Ce malade mais qui était-il?

C'est enfin le moment où je remarquai que quelqu'un était dans ma chambre. Tapis dans l'obscurité se trouvait un visage que je ne connaissais que très bien.

Santana se tenait devant mon lit avec les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et quelques personnes (pas que quelques presque toute l'école) derrière elle.

Une des filles du centre s'avança et me posa une question que je n'écoutais même pas. La sueur coula sur mon front et dans mon dos nu. La même fille m'offrit une serviette que je m'empressai de prendre avec un petit " merci " rauque qui venait de sortir de ma gorge déshydratée.

Elle me faisait tellement mal. J'aurais tout donné pour avoir un verre d'eau à ce moment.

Je m'épongeai le front avec la serviette devant un petit public qui ne me mettait aucunement en confiance surtout que les souvenirs de mon " rêve ", était-ce vraiment un rêve ?, me revinrent en mémoire. Je pensais à ce jeune garçon apeuré devant cet homme qui visiblement ne lui voulait que du mal.

C'était le pire cauchemar que je n'ai jamais fais, mais bon, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Tu as un don Kurt, tout comme moi ne l'oublie pas.

Je secouai la tête pour m'effacer ses paroles ainsi que cet affreux cauchemar qui résonnaient dans ma tête.

C'est décidé, je dois le revoir ! A tous prix.

Santana prit la parole mais je n'y prêta pas attention et quand elle secoua sa main devant mon visage, je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir un peu en colère.

" Quoi ? " dis-je un peu trop agressivement à mon gout.

Elle me regarda étonnée.

" Quoi ? " répètais-je.

Elle sortit de sa torpeur.

" On va se coucher. Tente de ne pas crier comme une fillette de cinq ans Hummel la prochaine fois "

Le simple fait qu'elle m'ait appelé comme lui l'a fait il y a quelques nuits me fit tiquer, ce qu'elle remarqua mais eut la décence de ne pas mentionner. Elle et le groupe qui s'était formé dans son dos se dissipa doucement. Ils me souhaitèrent tous une bonne nuit.

Santana fut la dernière à partir. Elle me lança un doux " bonne nuit " que je lui rendis par un sourire et un hochement de tête. C'était un accord entre nous depuis le début. Elle était gentille avec moi et je l'aidais à s'améliorer dans la traque et la chasse.

Je regardai mon réveil qui affichait 3 heures du matin de ses grosses lettres vertes en néon. Je ne pouvais pas me rendormir, pas après ce cauchemar troublant qui m'avait laissé pantelant dans mon lit.

Je regardais ma chambre autour de moi et vis mes altère que je m'empressa de prendre. Je fis des abdos et lançais des pieux dans le cœur de cibles en carton. C'est très relaxant en fait. Je ris à cette pensée et déchantais très vite quand j'imaginaiq son cœur à la place du carton. J'arrêtais immédiatement et fis à la place une centaine d'abdos en plus.

Des heures se passèrent avant le lever de soleil. Le déjeuner était dans même pas une heure donc je décidai d'aller prendre une douche.

Sous l'eau chaude mes muscles se relaxèrent et je pus penser plus clairement. Tous ces évènements étaient si soudains !

Que va dire mon père au déjeuner quand je lui dirai que j'ai rêvé d'une de ses créatures en bien ?

Non, il ne faut pas lui dire c'est préférable pour nous tous.

Le beau visage du brun me revint en tête et je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un problème majeure sous la ceinture. Je ne m'en occupai pas et décidai de sortir de la douche.

Une fois ça fait, je me préparai à une autre journée très mouvementée.

Je m'étais habillé et me dirigeai vers le grand escalier en marbre qui trônait au milieu des dortoirs et qui menait jusqu'à la salle à manger.

Je descendis doucement les marches une à une. Je soufflai doucement.

C'est l'heure du show.

J'ouvris les portes menant aux tables...


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde me revoila avec le chapitre 4 de cette fiction qui est corrigée par Klaiindy que je remercie énormement (U rock Babe!) qui est écrite par mes soins aha ! Je suis ravie qu'elle vous plait ! Merci aux followers et au favoris et aux reviews ! Je vous adore !

CeliaCom7 : Mais que va faire Kurt je ne sais pas ? Aha j'spère que ça te plait et merci beaucoup de suivre mes fictions ! Passe une bonne journée !

Klaiindy : Hello ma belle tu te sens mieux ? Oui Kurt fait des reves plus ou moins étranges mais est ce la réalité, un souvenir ,une prémonition, une simple hallucination ? Qui sait ? (moi! En fait je ne sais pas du tout). C'est le but de vous torturez l'esprit Madame ! Tu vas apprendre dans ce chapitre qui sont tous ces gens ! J'espère que ça va te plaire ! Je t'aime encore plus ma Cindy (You are the Kurt to my Blaine ahaha) Et grooos bisssooouus

LePinguAmoureux : Bonsoir toi ! J'ai tellement ris à ce mystère et boule de gomme:D ! Ah bon c'est punis par la loi tu vas me punir ? Celui là est un petit peu plus long mais le cinq je te promets de le faire trèèèèèèsssssss long rien que pour toi ! Pas besoin de suspens je ne suis pas sure.

Evidemment que l'on se marit ! Mais tu peux me faire tes yeux doux à la Darren ! Patient tu as dit patient donc tu es un garçon ! ? Non ? Je veux savoir aha ! Je ne peux pas posté tous les jours car mabeta ne pourrait jamais tenir ce rythme et moi non plus.:/ C'est le but que tu te poses plein de questions. J'essaye de publier dès que possible mais cette semaine a été très chargée pour moi ( au moins 7 heures d'examens par jours ça crève).

Bisouuuuuuuuuuussssssssssssssssssss et à très bientôt !

AnnaKlaineuse : Oh je suis flattée que tu aimes même si tu n'aimes pas ce genre de fictions. Voici la suite, je suis très heureuse que tu ais reviewer Merci beaucoup et à bientôt !

Tumblr : purplemoondream

Chapitre4 :

La salle que je venais de dévoiler était bombée de monde. tous les élèves de l'académie que mon père avait créée étaient présents pour le déjeuner. Il était d'ailleurs présent, assit à une table au fond de la grande salle qui était placée parallèlement au mur. Celle-ci positionnait sur une sorte d'estrade était réservée aux professeurs.

Devant la table s'en trouvaient plusieurs autres qui pouvaient contenir plus de cent élèves chacune. Elles étaient placées perpendiculairement cette fois. Des centaines d'élèves y étaient déjà installés.

Mon père me vit et me fit un petit signe de la main que je lui rendis avec plaisir. Je lui dis silencieusement que je ne venais pas à sa table. Je préférais largement être avec des gens de mon âge.

Je vis Santana, Puck et quelques autres membres de 3ème année. Je vins m'assoir à côté de Finn qui discutait avec une jolie jeune fille blonde que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Il me fit un grand sourire mais ne cessa pas de converser avec la fille. Il me tendit un morceau de gateau au moment où mon estomac grognait de faim.

Ce rêve m'avait tellement perturbé... Il me hantait... M'obsédait... De le voir _lui _comme ça, en position de faiblesse envoya une vague de dégoût dans mon estomac vide.

Quelqu'un vint s'assoir à ma gauche. C'était Adam. Je dois avouer que je ne l'aimais pas trop celui-là même si lui avait l'air de m'aimer un peu trop en fait. Je ne voyais absolument pas ce que tout le monde lui trouvait. Il était odieux, paresseux et sa tête de babouin me donnait envie de vomir.

Il me fit un lever de sourcil qui se voulait sexy mais qui ne l'était à aucun point et fit un petit sourire en coin fier de lui. Je soufflai et leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas me laisser tranquille ! Même pas un instant !

Je lui fis un sourire forcé pour qu'il lâche l'affaire. Ce qu'il fit à mon plus grand soulagement. Les autres élèves autour de moi continuèrent de discuter mais je ne parlai pas avec eux, trop obsédé par mon rêve pour prêter attention aux personnes à côté de moi.

Le déjeuner s'étant passé quelques heures auparavant. Maintenant il faisait déjà noir et le couvre-feu était tombé tout comme le soleil. J'étais dans ma chambre, seul (pour une fois) allongé sur mon lit double place qui trônait au beau milieu de la pièce spacieuse. Les murs peints en blanc et gris agrandissaient l'espace.

Je regardais le plat fond blanc pensant à mon anniversaire qui arrivait dans quelques jours. J'allais enfin recevoir la marque. Chaque personne découvrait sa marque à l'âge de 18 ans, oui elle apparaissait subitement sur votre poignet et, pour les plus chanceux, ils avaient aussi une âme sœur qui leur était soit dominante ou soumise. Car la marque définissait notre statut sociale et surtout notre amoureux. L'âme sœur est la personne la plus importante aux yeux de la personne. Les deux âmes sœur se complètent et sont toujours là l'une pour l'autre. C'est le lien le plus fort que l'on puisse avoir avec quelqu'un. Même si pour certaines personnes, l'âme sœur n'arrivait jamais et qu'il est parfois difficile de la trouver. Cette marque apparaissait sur le poignet droit, accompagnée du nom de notre moitié avec un S écrit élégamment pour le Soumis. Sur le poignet gauche, pour le dominant avec un D calligraphié plus grandement que le S. C'est une étape très importante dans la vie d'une personne.

Même si je savais déjà que j'étais un dominant, j'avais hâte car le nom de mon âme sœur allait apparaître devant mes yeux. Qui pouvait-il être ? J'espérais juste que ce ne soit pas un idiot comme Adam, même si je sais que mon âme sœur serait parfaite pour moi.

Quand cette pensée passa dans mon esprit, j'entendis soudainement un bruit sourd provenant de mon balcon.

Curieux, je partis voir.

Ce que je vis m'estomaqua. _Il _était là, sur le balcon. Plus beau que jamais avec ses beaux yeux rouges et sa peau pale où j'avais envie de passer mes doigts, ma langue et ma b... Je rougis fortement à cette pensée. Merde je devais me reprendre.

Il m'arracha de mes pensées quand il toqua doucement à la fenêtre et fit un sourire si adorable que je voulais le prendre dans mes bras, le cacher contre ma poitrine et ne plus jamais le montrer au monde pour qu'il ne le tue pas et me l'arrache de mes bras puissants.

Je secouai la tête pour ne plus y penser. Suis-je devenu fou ?

Il parla doucement :

« Puis-je entrer ? »

Sa voix douce fit apaiser la haine qui s'était subitement installée dans tout mon corps.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » Lui dis-je un peu trop agressivement à mon goût quand je le vis baisser les yeux et sursauter un peu au son de ma voix.

J'adoucis un peu mon ton.

« Oui je t'en prie »

Il me regarda étonné et...content ? Etait-ce de la joie que je distinguais dans son regard de sang. Il entra gracieusement dans la chambre et se mit à genoux sur le lit.

La vision de cet être surnaturel à genoux devant moi m'envoya des frissons dans tout le corps. Je pensais déjà à mon soumis le jour de mes 18 ans, allongé sur le lit n'attendant que moi et j'espérais secrètement que ce soit quelqu'un comme lui même si je ne me l'avouerai peut être jamais.

Je répétai beaucoup plus doucement cette fois.

« Que fais-tu ici ? ».

Il ouvrit doucement sa belle bouche pleine et parla d'une voix calme.

« Je suis venu te rendre visite »

« Comment sais-tu que je vis ici ? »

« Je ne suis pas dupe ! J'ai vu ta manière de te battre et le fait que tu aies des armes surpuissantes qui pourrait détruire même le plus puissant de tous les vampires »

Il cracha pratiquement le dernier mot. Etait-ce si dur pour lui d'avouer ce qu'il était vraiment ? Un sale suceur de sang ! Un ignoble assassin de la nuit.

Il me regarda avec une telle intensité que je dus m'asseoir et c'est ce que je fis. Je m'assis à côté de lui. Il faut dire qu'il ne prenait pas beaucoup de place. En regardant bien, il n'était pas grand même si son corps était plus que musclé ! Mes yeux dérivèrent vers ses abdos qui étaient aussi apparents à travers le teeshirt vert qu'il portait.

C'est à ce moment-là que je réalisai que je ne connaissais pas son nom.

« Euh... Dis » dis-je gêné « C'est quoi ton nom ? »

Il me sourit et je vis de la peine dans ses grands yeux.

« Mon nom ?

« Oui ton nom »

« Je m'appelle… »

Des coups retentirent à ma porte et il s'enfuit aussi tôt. En réalité, je ne l'avais même pas vu partir ce n'est que quand je sentis le léger courant d'air fouetter mon visage que je remarquai qu'il n'était plus dans ma chambre.

Je maudis celui qui avait toqué à la porte. J'étais à deux doigts de savoir ENFIN son nom !

Comme toute personne polie, je partis ouvrir la porte et ce que je vis ne fit qu'attiser ma fureur.

C'était Adam qui m'apportait un lait à la fraise. Il me fit un sourire que je ne lui rendis pas.

« Je peux entrer ? »

« Non » lui répondis-je aussi froidement que possible.

Il me regarda étonné.

« J'ai rapporté du lait à la fraise. »

« Génial le seul truc auquel je suis allergique tu me le ramènes, tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?! »

Et sur ces mots, je lui claquai la porte au nez et partis m'allonger sur le lit. Ke pris le cousin sur lequel il avait posé sa main. Il sentait encore comme lui et avec cette pensée et cette odeur ravissant mes narines je m'endormis.

La pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais était éclairée d'une petite lampe sans abat-jour et dont les filaments sortaient de leur étui de plastique au plafond.

J'étais assis sur une chaise visiblement, elle était confortable. Mais l'endroit autour de moi était très délabré. Les murs tombaient en ruine, l'eau ruisselante s'écoulait des nombreuses fissures au plafond et aux murs. Je balançai mes pieds doucement contre le sol dans un clap-clap pas du tout discret et me levai.

J'avançai doucement dans la pièce quand j'entendis quelque chose gémir dans un coin. Une chose avait bougé. Je partis voir et je _le _vis, parterre bâillonné d'un morceau de tissu couvert de sang, sa face bouffie et ses yeux cernés me donnèrent envie de pleurer. Je m'agenouillai devant lui et pris son magnifique visage entre mes mains.

Il pleurait et commença à hurler à travers le bâillon .La porte s'ouvrit derrière moi.

Une femme, grande, brune suivit de l'homme que j'ai vu dans mon précèdent rêve surgirent dans la pièce et s'avancèrent vers le pauvre garçon qui se mit à trembler de peur.

Que lui faisaient-ils bon sang et qui étaient ces personnes que je n'avais jamais vu dans ma vie ? La jeune femme était habillée d'une robe bleue des années 1700 qui se mariait parfaitement avec ses magnifiques yeux d'un bleu clair. Ce qui ne m'étonna guère car l'homme était habillé dans le même style.

Une fois arriver devant le garçon, la femme lui releva la tête et le regarda pendant quelques minutes comme si elle admirait une œuvre d'art et essayer d'évaluer son prix.

Elle s'exclama d'une voix claire et douce.

« Il sera parfait »

Et c'est tout ce que j'entendis. L'homme parla aussi de son entrainement. Tout devint flou après. Le monde autour de moi se dispersa comme un nuage de fumée et je vis encore une fois le visage de ce garçon. Si malheureux que cela me brisa le cœur.

Et toutes les interrogations qui me trottaient dans la tête depuis le jour où je l'avais vu me revinrent en mémoire.

Et je ne savais toujours pas son nom...


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ? Me revoila avec le chapitre 5 de cette fiction ! Yayy ! Je tiens juste à dire que la petite voix fait son putain de retour et ouais haters je ne vais pas vous écouter parce qu'après tout j'écris cette fiction pour moi (et aussi pour vous chers petits lecteurs c'est vrai) mais écrire est un moyen de se soulager, de s'évader d'un quotidien un peu fade par moment. Ecrire ça me permet de souffler donc je fais ceci pour le plaisir et non pas pour m'en prendre plein la geule alors vos messages remplis de haine je n'en veux pas merci. C'est comme comparer mon tumblr avec un tumblr très connu et me dire que je ne suis pas belle et toutes ces conneries en plus que vous ne m'avez jamais vu. Non mais eh oh si vous n'aimez pas passer votre chemin mais arrêter de rabaisserles gens tout le temps ! Sur ceux bonne lecture mes loulous ! Je vous adore tous et merci aux reviews (déjà 16 waouh), aux followers et à tous ceux qui ont mit en favoris. Ce chapitre est plus long que les autre (+2000 mots) alors bonne lecture.

Mia-zure : Hey Young Blood aha. Bonjour à toi nouvelle revieweuse. Ne t'excuse pas pour des choses aussi futiles, que tu te sois connectée ou non à ton compte ne m'importe peu. Ce qui m'importe c'est que tu es reviewer alors merci. Je suis d'accord j'aurais du parler du principe Dominant/Soumis dans les premiers chapitres mais le premier chapitre était sensé être un OS voir maximum 2 chapitres donc je ne savais absolument pas que j'allais partir sur quelque chose comme ça et j'en suis désolée. Oh crois moi tes phrases ne sont pas bizzar * voix de Noël Fisher * r'in n'est plus b'zzar que moi aha ! Oui les chapitres mettent du temps à arriver car Klaiindy (la magnifique) doit mecorriger et que j'ai les cours, les trucs à côté et tout ça mais j'essaye de faire du mieux que je peux. Les personnages ? Et bien oui Kurt a des sortes de pouvoirs (mais pas vraiment en fait cette fiction vit au jour le jour alors qui sait) Et oui je veux voir un Kurt dominant car il est impensable pour moi de le voir soumis, ne me demandez pas pourquoi j'ai toujours trouvé le fait que e soit Blaine le soumis plus hot et surtout le bottom!Blaine je ne vis que pour ça. Non je ne connais pas Political Romance désolée. Même si Kurt est le dominant j'espère que tu vas apprécier la suite.

Le vampire : Alors mais qui cela peut-il bien être aha. Oh mais il va être relié à Kurt, d'une certaine manière encore une fois. Adam je ne l'aime pas à la base donctu as raison qu'il aille se pendre avec ses bonnets. Burt méchant ? Jamais de la vie ! Castattophique ? Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire ? Tu veux bien m'expliquer et oui je ne suis pas une bombe en français (je ne suis même pas française alors). Les lemons qui a parler de lemons ? Aha mais je ne m'y connais pas trop en écriture de lemons alors je vais faire de mon mieux comme pour la relatioon d/s. Je ne lis pas de manga donc je ne connais pas. Je ne te geulerais jamais dessus aha. Ne t'inquiète pas je suis gentille...enfin...

Klaiindy : HEY ma belle ! Les âmessoeur vont être un sujet très présent dans la fiction (je n'y connais rien alors internet sera mon meilleur ami aha). Tout comme les vampires (toute cette histoire est partie à cause de la musique a little less sixteen candles a little more touch me' des Fall Out Boy) Oui je veux tes idées elles sont toujours géniales ! La vois is BACK YEAHHH aha. Oui donc elle revient enfin après une longue réunion avec ma petite vois on a decidé pour le bien de tous de la faire revenir la pauvre comment elle va se nourrir si elle n'a pas de boulot ?

Gros bisous ma belle et je t'aime aussi. Ps : J'adoooore la phrase tu es le Blaine de mon Kurt ! Bisous !

CeliaCom7 : Ma chère Celia, j'espére que tu te portes bien. C'est tout le but de cette histoire on avance mais finalement non aha. Adam est un personnage que je detèste déjà à la base alors là j'étais obligé de le mettre comme ça. Tu as deviné qui était la créature mais il ne faut pas le dire chut c'est un secret entre nous d'accord ? C'est toujours dure de voir notre bébé souffir je suis d'accord. Porte toi bien et au plaisir de te relire !

AnnaKlaineuse:Bonjour ! Voici la suite sur un plateau ! Tes reviews me donne chaud au cœur merci beaucoup et j'ai hate de te relire !

Le PinguAmoureux : Hello ! Oui tu me fais rire tout le temps bel(le) inconnu(e) aha Vous allez donc mepunir ? Ce chapitre fait plus de 2000 mots alors j'espére que tu es content ? Je suis contente que ce chapitre t 'ai plu même s'il était un peu court mais je me rattrape avec le 5 non ? Et oui du D/s ça choque ? Je ne suis pas sure que le vampire soit le Blaine Anderson qui dit que ce n'est pas un autre personnage *toux * sebastian * toux* et non ne casse pas tout chez moi j'ai besoin des objets qui m'etourent ! Des souvenirs peut être que oui peut être que non ! Tu fais mieux que Darren les yeux de chiot battu ? Je suis extremement blindée d'examen aussi.

Bisouuuuuuuuuuussssssssssssssssssss aha et oui il sera un peu plus long mais je te laisse découvir cela par toi même. A très bientôt bisous !

Chapitre 5

Tout était noir dehors. L'excitation frémissante naissante dans le creux de mon ventre ne faisait que s'accroître. Oui, on était le 20 novembre et il ne restait plus que quelques heures avant mon anniversaire !

Je vais enfin savoir qui est mon âme sœur.

_Si t'en as une._

Et si je suis un dominant ou un soumis. La thèse du dominant, dans mon cas, serait fort probable donc une seule question me trottait dans la tête déjà remplie de questions plus farfelues les unes que les autre : Qui sera mon soumis ? Tout le monde sauf Adam

_Pourtant il a l'air de t'apprécier lui._

Lui mais pas moi ! Je regardai la fenêtre et vis la lune, qui brillait et dont la lumière qui entrait en fuseaux dans ma chambre était blanchâtre, et cela me fit vaguement penser à un certain vengeur masqué brun et aux yeux rouges. Les rêvasseries à propos de cette créature durèrent un temps indéterminé.

Je dois vous avouer que je pense à lui souvent ces derniers temps.

On toque à la porte ce qui me fit sursauter et sortir de mes pensées.

« Entrez »

Je vis une tête brune passer par la porte. C'était mon ami, Artie, un autre élève du centre avec lequel je m'entendais plutôt bien. Il était l'un des meilleurs malgré son handicap. Il était en fauteuil roulant mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de tuer ces _horribles _créatures - le mot horrible me fit mal au ventre et me sortit très difficilement de la « bouche » et je ne sus pourquoi - et de suivre des cours « normaux » car dans cette école rien n'était normal.

« Je peux entrer? » Me questionna-t-il en ouvrant légèrement la porte et la maintenant avec son bras.

Je lui hochai la tête.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? » Il rit.

C'est cela que j'adorais chez Artie : il ne se prenait pas au sérieux et riait de son handicap qui le rendait plus fort. Je ris de plus belle à sa blague toute fois très marrante.

« Alors ? » Il me regarda avec de grands yeux.

« Alors quoi ? » je le regardai confusément.

« Ca fait quoi ? »

« De ? »

« Mais tu le fais exprès de te foutre de ma gueule ? »

Je luis souris innocemment de toutes mes dents blanches. Même si je savais très bien à quoi il faisait allusion, ça m'amusait de le faire languir et de le mener en bateau. Il reprit :

« Tu vas avoir 18 ans, tu vas avoir ta marque. Es-tu excité ? »

Est-il sérieux ? Si je suis excité ? Evidemment que je le suis même si je n'en sais encore rien et que mon père n'est pas encore venu m'en parler.

« Evidemment que je suis excité voyons Artie ! Je vais enfin savoir qui est mon âme sœur, l'amour de ma vie et mon soumis ! Et je pourrais enfin le chercher ! »

Il me sourit et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire avec lui. Il est vrai que j'avais peur car je ne savais encore rien à ce sujet. Je voyais bien qu'il était venu essayer de me détendre car la marque est quelques chose de vraiment important dans la vie d'un individu. Savoir si l'on est Soumis ou Dominant n'est-ce pas là une des rares choses que l'on peut être sûr de savoir sur soi-même ?

« Que faire si tu n'as pas d'âme sœur ? »

Je me tendis alors qu'il regarda son poignet dont la peau était dépourvue de lettres noires qui auraient dû apparaitre il y a un an de cela. Il soupira et me regarda désolé. J'étais si triste pour mon ami quand j'ai appris ou plutôt que l'on a tous découvert qu'il n'avait pas d'âme sœur.

La panique s'empara de mon corps robuste, mes muscles se tendirent.

« Et respire Kurt »

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je retenais ma respiration. Le manque d'air soudain me fit tourner la tête, brûla mes poumons. Heureusement que j'étais assis car debout je me serais effondré sur le sol comme un sac à patate.

« Je ne voulais pas t'affoler tu sais je disais juste ça comme ça. Mais des choses comme cela arrivent. »

Il me sourit tristement.

« Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir une âme sœur»

Il regarda sa montre.

« Bon je vais te laisser il se fait déjà tard. Ah oui, une dernière chose ton père est déjà venu te voir ? »

« Non pas encore »

Et avec ces mots, il s'en alla, me laissant seul pour réfléchir. Je me posai sur mon lit et regardai le plafond. Je m'endormis en quelques minutes.

Il était là juste devant moi. L'homme dont je rêvais si souvent était là. Je voulais m'approcher pour le toucher mais quelque chose m'en empêchait.

Une femme non plutôt LA femme venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Avec sa grande robe bleue elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. Plutôt viola sa bouche. Le voyant résister, elle se recula et le gifla en plein visage.

Du sang coulait de sa bouche et des ecchymoses supplémentaires apparaissaient depuis la dernière fois dont j'ai rêvé de lui. Sa lèvre fendue rejetait un peu de sang elle aussi.

Tous mes sens se mirent en alerte. J'avais le besoin de le protéger ! J'essayais encore une fois de bouger. En vain. Je ressentis une forte brulure autour de mes poignets. Je baissai le regard et ce que je vis m'horrifia. J'étais attaché, tout comme lui, à une chaise en bois de chêne massif.

La femme de ses longs cheveux bruns et ses magnifiques yeux bleues me fit vaguement penser à quelqu'un mais qui ?

Mon regard se posa sur lui. Il avait l'air aussi effrayé qu'avant, dans mes autres rêves. Les questions qui s'introduire dans mon esprit furent de plus en plus nombreuses. Ma vision se flouta et tout devint noir de nouveau.

Mon poignet... Il me brulait et piquait affreusement. C'était insupportable ! Mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup. C'était enfin le grand jour. J'allais enfin savoir, surement en fin de journée.

Je regardai mon poignet, la lettre D était déjà présente ainsi que la lettre A écrite de façon très élégante elle aussi. Les autres lettres commençaient déjà à apparaître doucement, elles créaient des boursouflures rouges sur ma peau blanche.

Il faut au moins une grosse journée pour que le nom et le prénom complet apparaît sur le poignet d'une personne. Mon rêve complètement oublié à cause de mon excitation.

_T'as une âme sœur t'es content ?_

Je fis taire la voix sarcastique qui naissait au fond de moi et me levai pour aller me laver. Quand je descendis pour le déjeuner, tout le monde se retourna pour me regarder. Je me sentis gêné sous leurs regards persistants. Mon père toujours assis à la table des enseignants se leva et prit la parole.

« Mon fils »

C'est tout ce qu'il dit mais c'était largement assez pour nous. Je vis son regard, il était plus fier que jamais et mes yeux se remplirent de larmes à cette pensée. Je baissai la tête respectueusement et il se rassit.

Tous élèves retournèrent à leurs déjeuners. Je leur en fus extrêmement reconnaissant car je n'aimais pas trop attirer l'attention. Je partis m'assoir avec mes amis qui me regardaient presque aussi excités que moi. Et c'est Finn qui posa LA question.

« Alors c'est qui » dit-il en avalant une énorme tranche de bacon.

« Je ne sais pas encore. Je le saurais surement ce soir ou demain matin Finn »

Il me regarda et me sourit affectueusement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire en retour et de regarder Artie qui me sourit également.

Je n'avais pas cours ce jour-là car c'est l'un des jours les plus importants dans ma vie. Donc je décidai d'aller dans ma chambre pour me vider l'esprit et j'attendais toujours la conversation avec mon père. Tout le monde m'avait demandé qui c'était et ça m'avait un peu énervé à la longue. Ils savaient tous très bien que la marque ne se faisait pas en deux secondes.

On toqua à la porte et je vis mon père entrer dans la pièce. Il s'avança d'un pas, pas si gracieux que ça, ce qui me fit rire. Mon père était un homme très imposant physiquement mais qui se trouvait être maladroit seulement en présence de sa famille. Avec ses très durs, son crâne dégarni et ses yeux bleus il pouvait faire peur même si, quand on le connaissait, il était génial.

Il s'assit à côté de moi sur le lit et me regarda en silence. Le silence qui régnait dans la salle n'était aucunement gênant. C'était plus une sorte d'accord entre nous deux, un accord mental.

Je savais pourquoi il était là, c'était une tradition chez les Hummel. Il était venu me parler de la marque mais surtout des âmes sœur.

Les lettres E, N et A étaient déjà apparues lors de la journée sur mon poignet et les boursouflures où les autres lettres apparaitraient plus tard. La voix de mon père me sortit de ma transe.

« Kurt, fils je pense que tu sais pourquoi je suis là ? »

J'acquiesçai. Il me sourit et s'approcha un peu plus de moi.

« Deux âmes sœurs sont deux âmes complémentaires, d'une forte compatibilité amoureuse et sexuelle. »

Je rougis.

« Ce sont deux personnes spéciales mais qu'aux yeux de l'autre. Ton âme sœur est la personne qui, d'un simple regard, retournera ta vie et ton cœur et vice versa même si tu ne lui as jamais parlé auparavant. Que ton âme sœur ait un an, dix ou cinquante ans tu seras attiré par elle et pas que sexuellement tu vois. C'est une alchimie entre deux personnes qui se crée, non pas deux personnes, entre deux âmes. Elles se confondent, ne font plus qu'une. Lors de ta première fois avec ton âme sœur ce sera magique. Un sentiment que je ne pourrais te décrire explosera en toi et l'envie de dominer et d'aimer, dans ton cas, sera si forte qu'il te sera impossible de résister. Si ton âme sœur meurt, tu mourras aussi, doucement, physiquement et intérieurement. L'amour entre deux âmes sœurs est ce qu'il y a de plus beau au Monde Kurt et quand tu trouveras enfin ton âme sœur promets-moi de la traiter comme la plus belle chose que tu n'aies jamais possédée car oui tu le posséderas physiquement. Personne d'autre ne pourra le toucher, et moralement, car être un dom engendre beaucoup de responsabilité. Tu seras sa bouée de sauvetage, tu seras son meilleur ami mais surtout son mari et tu devras le combler physiquement si tu vois ce que je veux dire mais surtout ce sera à toi de le protéger »

Il me fit un clin d'œil qui me fit rougir très fortement.

« Je t'en prie promets-le-moi »

« Je te le promets »

Il se leva et sans un mot s'en alla.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis quelqu'un toquer, pensant que c'était mon père qui avait omis de me dire quelque chose je parlai :

« Entre »

J'entendis les coups venir de la fenêtre et je le vis. Avec ses beaux yeux et son énorme sourire. Il me faisait secrètement craqué. Je répétai « entre » et c'est ce qu'il fit.

« Pourquoi me rends-tu visite ? »

« J'ai appris que c'est un grand jour pour toi »

Il rit et c'était le son le plus beau et le plus doux que je n'avais jamais entendu de ma vie. Ce son envoya des papillons dans mon estomac. Quelque chose en moi se bouleversa et j'eus l'irrésistible envie de le prendre dans mes bras, de l'embrasser, de lui faire l'amour et de le protéger.

_Attends, attends t'as dit quoi la?_

La colère éclata en moi comme un volcan.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de venir ici en pleine journée, dans un camp de chasseur de vampires ? Tu veux te faire tuer ? »

Il me regarda surpris et baissa instinctivement la tête ce qui m'envoya des frissons dans le dos et sur chaque parcelle de mon corps.

« Je suis désolé »

Il me regarda avec de grands yeux.

« Je suis désolé Maître »

Il se mit une main sur la bouche l'air profondément choqué et … perturbé ?

Il bafouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible et s'en alla par la fenêtre si vite que le courant d'air me plaqua contre mon lit.

J'entendis des hurlements et des lancées d'objets puis un grand cri qui me glaça le sang. Je sentis le besoin de m'asseoir et la panique s'empara de mon corps. Il s'est passé quelque chose. Je dois aller voir.

Quand je sortis de mon dortoir, Artie, m'accosta pour me 'prévenir'. Il prit la parole :

« Il y a un de ces montres qui s'est introduit dans l'école »

_Je le sais merci. Il était dans ma chambre il n'y a même pas cinq minutes._

J'acquiesçai.

« Donc Puck, Santana et moi lui avons tiré dessus- »

Mon cœur se souleva, non ce n'est pas possible.

« Est-il blessé ? »

« Evidemment ! Tu nous prends pour qui ! On n'est peut-être pas aussi bon que toi mais on se débrouille. En plus, on était 3 contre 1 c'était gagné d'avance ! »

Artie me regarda un peu vexé de ma dernière remarque.

Il était blessé, l'homme dont je ne connaissais pas le nom mais auquel j'étais très attaché même si je n'osais me l'avouer.

_Hmm, hmm_ _pour l'instant hein. _

Je ressentis le besoin **vital** de sortir voir s'il allait bien.

Une fois sorti ce que je vis m'horrifia. Sur le sol de la grande allée en cailloux blancs se trouvait une longue ligne rouge foncée qui menait jusqu'à la forêt qui se trouvait près de l'école. Il y avait des éclaboussures de part et d'autre.

Je courus en direction de la dite forêt en suivant la ligne rougeâtre qui m'hérissait les poils. J'entendis des cris, la voix de mon père s'éleva dans l'air me demandant où j'allais et de revenir mais je ne pus empêcher mon corps de suivre la ligne. Mon cœur était dans ma gorge.

Une fois au bout de la ligne, je fus très déçu et en colère quand je ne le vis pas. Elle s'arrêtait nette. J'étais en colère contre les abrutis qui lui ont tiré dessus et contre l'autre vampire, idiot, sexy et mystérieux d'être venu et surtout de ne pas m'avoir attendu pour que je le sauve et le soigne.

_Avoue que tu veux qu'il soit près de toi tout le temps et que ça ne te gêne pas tant que ça qu'il soit venu. Tu pensais quoi ? Qu'il allait se faire charcuter la gueule et t'attendre ? Toi, le chasseur de vampire ? Laisse-moi rire !_

Je fis taire la petite voix très agaçante dans ma tête et repartis en direction de l'académie. Je revins dans le bâtiment principal quelques heures plus tard après avoir passé un temps fou à le chercher dans toute la forêt. Rien, même pas une seule trace, un seul indice rien, néant, le vide intersidéral.

L'angoisse s'empara de moi et le fait de penser qu'il était mort me donna envie de vomir.

_Il est déjà mort._

Quand je rentrai par le grand portail, tous les élèves étaient déjà partis car la nuit était déjà tombée et que le couvre-feu aussi. Je vis mon père qui était resté là, m'attendant visiblement. Il m'interrogea du regard et je ne lui répondis pas. Ce que je ne vis pas, ce fut le regard de mon père qui disait 'j'ai compris même si toi non mon fils'.

Je suis allé directement dans ma chambre pour ne pas égorger Artie et ses compagnons pour avoir blessé mon sauveur.

J'étais allongé sur le lit et je regardais le plafond comme plus tôt auparavant. Une douleur vive et aiguë me frappa au niveau de mon poignet. J'avais complétement oublié cette histoire de marque. Je baissai les yeux et je le vis enfin. Le nom de mon âme sœur...

_Blaine Anderson_


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde et surtout bonne année ! Tous mes meilleurs vœux et tous ça ! En tout cas j'espère que vous allez bien et que cette année démarre bien pour vous tous !

Ne me tapez pas sur les doigts je sais que ça fait longtemps mais j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps pour moi vous comprenez ? Donc ne me blâmez pas merci. En tous cas je vous ADORE tous vous êtes géniaux ! Déjà 22 reviews merci mes amours. Merci quand même à ceux qui lisent mais qui ne review pas automatiquement et merci aux followers et aux favoris !

Klaineuse : Ne sois surtout pas desolée de poster une review au chapitre 5 au contraire ça me fait super plaisir même si tu n'as pas posté avant (mais tu peux continuer à reviewer aha). Merci d'aimer ce style d'écriture même si ça ne plait pas à tout le monde. Oui enfin du Klaine tu vas me dire aha. Merci et surtout prends soin de toi, ta review m'a vraiment fait chaud au cœur donc un grand merci à toi.

Mia-zure : Salut ! Ill n'y a pas de quoi me remercier c'est plus à moide te dire merci de reviewer et je trouve tout naturel de te répondre. J'espère fortemet que le dKurt dominant va te palire dans les chapitres suivants. Pour ce qui est de l'explication des âmes sœurs je suisravie que ça te plaise et que le chapitre t'ai plus (tu vas me faire rougir avec tous tes compliments). Oui le pauvre petit choux mais Kurt va faire quelque chose ou peut être pas je sais artie il n'a pas d'ame sœur sur le poignet mais il peut très bien avoir une petite amie voir l'amour de sa vie car il existe des gens sans marque sur le poignet. Pour ce qui est des lettres elles se sont plaçait dans n'importe quel ordre (enfait en commençant cette histoire je ne pensaispas faire ce genre d'hidtoire et de partir la dedans). Le petit Blainey grillé et qui appele Kurt maitre oui ahhhh. Si tu aime le D/s et bien bienvenu au club aha. J'espère que la suite va te plaire (je dois avouer que je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite du chapitre 7) Courage j'adore ce mot mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Courage à toi ma belle. J'ai hate de te relire !

CeliaCom7 : Hello toi ! Oui je me suis basée sur Klaine pour la description, ne sont ils pas chous ! Tu vas apprendre comment Kurt va savoir le nom de notre cher bouclé dans ce chapitre. Et oui je pense qu'il y aura du drama Klaine mais pas trop quand même aha. Merci encore pour la review et de me suivre depuis le début

AnnaKlaineuse : Hola ! J'espère que ce chapitre va t'aider à en apprendre plus sur nos amours . Ma fiction une turie ow c'est adorable merci et c'est avec ce genre de review que j'ai envie de continuer alors merci ma belle ! Et j'ai hate de te relire.

Klaiindy :Hi ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour le temps que tu as mis pour reviewer (du moment que tu ne soulèves pas que je suis grave en retard et que j'aurai du poster avant ahha) Ce chapitre t'a plu j'en suis ravie (surtout de ta part). Il y aura une autre marque mais je n'en dis pas plus aussi non il n'y aura plus d'histoire aha. Mystérieux est le deuxième prénom de cette fiction (ne relève pas ce que je dis, je suis super malade). Tout le monde a compris mince je voulais un peu de suspence. Les circonstances de la transformation de Blaine mesont encore un peu flous pour être honnete mais jevais l'expliquer dans quelques chapitres. Si ta review est géniale ne dis pas des trucs comme ça!Gros bisous ma belle ! I love u more **heart**

Mamstaz : (J'espère ne pas m'être trompée en ecrivant ton pseudo) Bonjour ! Ma fiction déchire ? Merci énormement C'est vrai que j'essaye d'être un peu originale. Tu me flattes là en disant ça ! Les vampires du genre Twilight ne sont pas mon truc non plus mais j'espère que ceux de cette fiction te plaisent ? Il y aura du Klaine à en vomir aha ! A très bientôt (j'espère aussi) et merci d'avoir reviewer et j'attends ta review avec patience !

Chapitre 6

**Enfin je savais son nom. Je savais son nom !**

La première chose que je fis le lendemain fut prendre mon ordinateur portable et de taper 'Blaine Anderson' dans le moteur de recherche. Quelques résultats apparaissent. Je cliquai sur le premier lien et vis une jeune femme blonde posant sur des photos avec son âme sœur ou son mari je ne sais pas.

Donc ce n'est pas la bonne personne en plus c'est une femme (le soulagement s'empara de mon corps), pas trop mon style.

_Non tu crois ?_

Ma conscience n'arrêtait pas de se moquer de moi.

Je cliquai sur le lien numéro deux qui semblait être un... blog ? D'histoire ? Tenu surement par une étudiante. Je lis doucement l'article qui s'intitulé « La Guerre et ses héros. »

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Me voici avec un nouvel article sur l'une des guerres dont les Etats-Unis ont été acteurs et spectateurs en même temps.**

**Cet article ne sera pas centré sur la guerre en elle-même (car j'ai déjà fait un article dessus je vous mets le lien plus bas) mais sur les héros de cette guerre qui a été très dure. Ils ont été fort nombreux à mourir pour notre nation adorée, ne l'oublions jamais car chaque soldat, d'hier, d'aujourd'hui et de demain se battent pour nous, sont et serons pour toujours nos héros.**

**Donc je vais vous détailler dans cet article la vie de chaque héros une par une (j'ai rangé les soldats par ordre alphabétique) et j'ai essayé de vous trouver des images d'archives.**

J'ai passé les quelques soldats jusqu'à ce que je vois le nom de la personne que je cherchais.

**Nous arrivons au soldat numéro 32 : Blaine Anderson.**

**Il était un soldat très actif et très demandé pendant la guerre car il avait une agilité de corps et une vivacité d'esprit qui étonnerait les gens même à notre époque. Il était toujours prêt à aider et à sauver des vies. Il était le chef de son régiment, mort après l'une de ses batailles qui avait été décisive pour la victoire des Etats Unis. Il s'est fait tuer par l'un de ses soldats qui s'est avéré être devenu fou à cause de la guerre et qui ne supportait pas le fait qu'un soumis dirige une brigade aussi bien que notre cher Blaine. Car oui même avec son tempérament de feu et sa main de fer notre soldat était un soumis. Cela ne l'a pas empêché de remporter avec brio tous ses combats. Revenons sur son assassinat que je vais vous expliquer en détail : il s'est fait tuer pendant qu'il mangeait avec ses compatriotes après une bataille longue de plusieurs jours dans le froid. Ils avaient évidemment gagné, sans perte d'homme ce qui était et est toujours un exploit. Il s'est fait poignarder par le soldat Chandler Kiehl. Ce meurtre aurait été prémédité par le petit ami de Blaine (car oui malheureusement mesdames il était gay) qui, après avoir découvert qu'il n'était pas l'âme sœur de notre soldat, aurait été fou de rage et aurait payé Chandler pour assassiner son bien aimé. Cependant, Blaine, fou amoureux de son chéri aurait décidé de rester avec lui, même s'il n'était pas son âme sœur. On n'a jamais su qui était la personne destinée avec être avec lui.**

**Blaine meurt quelques mois après ses dix-huit ans. Une fin tragique car il était beaucoup trop jeune ! Mais même à ce jeune âge il avait accompli tellement de choses pour notre pays.**

**Sa famille : il était le fils du grand aristocrate Tony Anderson et de sa femme Maria Anderson qui ont eu ensemble deux beaux garçons : Cooper l'aîné et évidemment Blaine. Après la mort de Blaine les Anderson ne refirent plus jamais d'enfants. Etes-vous curieux de voir le visage de notre cher soldat ? Qui est de mon point de vue le plus beau et adorable soldat. Alors voici une image d'archives.**

Ce que je vis me coupa le souffle. _Il_ était là, sur la photo ! C'était lui sur la photo. Le jeune homme de la photo avait les mêmes traits que lui : un nez fin de grands yeux de couleur claire (la photo était en noir et blanc), une bouche pleine et que j'avais tellement envie d'embra...

_Reprends toi Hummel_.

Ses cheveux bouclés si soyeux et qui avaient l'air si doux sous son béret règlementaire de l'armée. Et ses muscles étaient cachés sous son uniforme. Mon souffle se coupa. Etait-ce lui mon âme sœur ?

**On n'a jamais su qui était la personne destinée avec être avec lui**

Cette phrase se glissa délicatement dans mon esprit. Je faillis m'évanouir. Trop d'informations en même temps. Et si j'étais son âme sœur ?

_Mais c'est toi donc il n'y a pas de « et si »._

Alors c'est pour cela que je veux tout le temps le protéger, l'avoir près de moi et mon excès de colère et tous ces trucs-là ?

_Bravo Sherlock !_

Je dois le retrouver ! Je dois le ramener ici avec moi.

_Oui dans un camp qui entraine des futurs chasseurs de vampires mais tu es débile ou tu le fais exprès ?! En plus il est blessé._

Il est blessé. Ces mots résonnèrent dans ma tête. Et toutes les actions des derniers jours me reviennent à l'esprit : notre rencontre, ma marque, le fait qu'il m'ait appelé maître, la conversation avec mon père, le tir de pieux d'Artie sur mon Blaine. Merde, il est blessé, mon vengeur masqué est blessé ? Non. Mon âme sœur est blessée à cause des idiots qui sont dans cette école !

Je me levai bien décidé à aller en toucher deux mots à Artie. Il était dans la salle de repas où quelques élèves très courageux à cette heure si matinale.

Mes 'amis' étaient des gens du matin tout comme moi et ils étaient tous présents en train de parler de je ne sais quoi. Leurs rires m'exaspérèrent d'un coup et je m'approchai à grande vitesse d'Artie que je pris par le col et le soulevai de sa chaise roulante. Je le plaquai contre le mur le plus violemment possible (d'une force que je ne savais pas avoir).

J'entendis des cris de surprise et des hoquets derrière moi mais je m'en foutais. Tout ce que je voulais c'était le protéger et surtout, me venger. Me venger du fait qu'il ait touché mon bébé sans ma permission. C'était le dominant en moi qui prenais le contrôle à cet instant, impossible de réguler cet excès soudain de colère. J'avais tellement envie de le frapper mais tout à coup la voix de mon père s'éleva dans l'air.

« Fils, que fais-tu ? »

Je lâchai Artie comme si je m'étais brulé et bafouillai :

« Il... il... l'a blessé »

Puis je partis en courant. Je devais le retrouver.

Je sortis du grand bâtiment en continuant de courir et me dirigeai vers la forêt. Il faisait encore très sombre. La lune était encore présente dans le ciel. Et, tout à coup, quelque chose en moi, comme un lien invisible que je ne savais avoir me dit de tourner à gauche. Ce que je fis immédiatement.

Je me retrouvai nez à nez avec trois de ces monstres. Ils étaient en train de boire le sang de trois jeunes filles qui semblaient très saoul.

_Surtout très mortes ouais !_

Mon instinct de chasseur me hurlait de les tuer sur le champ avant qu'ils ne me voit mais cet abruti d'instinct m'avait crié dessus trop tard car ils étaient déjà près de moi.

La bataille éclata sans que je ne puisse y faire grand-chose. Ils se plaquèrent contre moi et m'envoyèrent leurs poings à différents endroits du corps. Etant bien, vraiment bien, entrainé par mon père, je ripostai avec autant de vivacité et de force que possible.

Je réussis à en mettre un par terre et le deuxième s'enfuit dès qu'il le put. Le troisième se tendit fièrement face à moi, les poings serrés et le mâchoire ensanglantée. Son nez était couvert de sang et il haletait très fort.

Moi aussi j'étais très amoché, je devais avoir un œil au beurre noir, ma bouche était remplie de sang et je sentis le liquide rougeâtre couler sur mes tempes. N'ayant pas d'arme pour me défendre il était beaucoup trop dur pour moi de le combattre car il faut se l'avouer ces créatures sont des 'combattants' hors pair à cause de leurs capacités spéciales dues à leur transformation.

J'entendis un bruit provenant de derrière moi. Et j'entendis sa voix.

« Ne le touche pas ! »

« Où sinon quoi ? Anderson ? » dit sarcastiquement l'autre vampire en face de moi.

« Où sinon je te tue... » dit froidement _mon Blaine_.

Ça fait bizarre de dire mon Blaine même si c'est très agréable en bouche.

Je me retournai vers lui. Un flot de sentiments explosa en moi. La colère qu'il ne m'ait pas attendu et le fait qu'il ne m'ait pas laissé le protéger m'exaspéraient !

_C'est lui qui te protège maintenant ? Enfin depuis le début n'est-ce pas ? _

Je fis taire ma stupide conscience. JE DEVAIS LE PROTEGER et ce n'est pas à lui de me protéger. La fureur se mélangea au soulagement qu'il ne soit pas mort et à la joie de l'avoir retrouvé et qu'il soit enfin près de moi.

Il s'approcha un peu plus de moi et je vis ses yeux, ils étaient rouges foncés et surtout remplis de colère. Le vampire devant moi tressaillit en le ce dernier recula.

_Ah il ne fait plus le malin!_

« Ecoute mec... »

Il a l'air nerveux.

_Non tu crois ? Il est sur le point de se faire défoncer par ton âme sœur qui se trouve être soit dit en passant un vampire très dangereux ! Tu pensais quoi ? Qu'il allait être content ? Non mais réfléchis un peu idiot !_

« Ce n'est pas la peine de s'énerver c'est qu'un humain tu sais »

« Dégage avant que je ne t'arrache la tête et que je découpe ton corps en morceaux » dit-il d'une voix dangereusement calme.

Je le regardai partir en courant d'une vitesse fulgurante. Puis me retournai vers mon bébé et lui fis face. Il s'écroula devant moi. Je courus le prendre dans mes bras.

« Chht... Bébé regarde-moi » dis-je en prenant sa tête entre mes mains.

Il leva les yeux.

« Tu as mal ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Où ? »

Il me désigna son ventre. Le tissu de son tee-shirt était imprégné d'un liquide rougeâtre qui me fit frémir d'horreur.

« Ecoute moi, je vais prendre soin de toi ok ? »

Il hocha la tête et dit du bout de ses jolies lèvres un très léger et silencieux :

« S'il vous plait Monsieur ».

Mon cœur fondit à ces mots et il se serra quand je le vis comme ça, si fragile, si faible dans mes bras. Je pouvais enfin le protéger.

« Je vais t'emmener à l'académie pour te soigner »

« Non, s'il vous plait » dit-il d'une voix faible.

« J'ai dit tu viens avec moi » dis-je froidement, mon côté dominant ressortait fortement.

_En même temps il est censé t'obéir non ?_

Je le pris doucement contre moi et le soulevai. J'avais un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre sous son cou. Sa tête reposait doucement sur ma poitrine et je le sentais soupirer de soulagement. Il était enfin à sa place, dans mes bras et surtout auprès de moi. Je ne laisserai jamais quelqu'un ou quelque chose lui faire du mal. Il est à moi ! Et je chéris toujours ce qui est à moi.

Je le tins fort et commençai à marcher dans la forêt.

Une fois arriver devant les énormes portes de l'académie je n'eus le courage de le poser alors j'appelais mon père par l'interphone. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour venir ouvrir alors pendant ce laps de temps, je m'autorisais à l'observer mieux : il avait de beaux cheveux bruns, bouclés qui reposaient sur son front et descendaient presque dans ses yeux. Il avait la peau pale et de mignons sourcils en forme de triangle. Cette dernière pensée m'arracha un gloussement.

_Un gloussement très ridicule._

Ses traits graciles étaient en parfaite harmonie avec la forme de son visage. Malheureusement, ses yeux n'étaient pas ouvert puisqu'il dormait et le fait de le voir si détendu me fit me sentir bien. Mes yeux descendirent sur son corps tonique pressé contre le mien. Il me rendait toute chose, j'avais envie de lui faire des choses inimaginables.

Mon père descendit et ouvrit les portes qui menaient à l'allée. Il me sourit quand il me vit puis son sourire disparu quand il posa les yeux sur lui.

« Kurt, chéri éloigne toi de cette chose ! »

« NON ! » je me choquai d'avoir crié et je vis que mon père aussi surpris que moi. « Il est à moi » dis-je plus doucement et beaucoup plus bas cette fois-ci

Mon père me regarda hébété.

« Kurt...mon poussin... »

« Non papa tu ne comprends pas ! Il est à moi et je ne laisserai jamais quelqu'un lui faire du mal »

Je vis quelque chose dans les yeux de mon père changer et il me sourit gentiment.

« il est à moi » repris-je tout en regardant la magnifique créature dans mes bras.

« Ne tirez pas » dit mon père.

Je relevai les yeux pour voir une grande majorité des élèves de l'académie pointer leur arme en ma direction. Mon premier réflexe fut de le serrer encore plus fort contre moi. Les élèves regardèrent mon père confusément.

« C'est son âme sœur »

Cela me fit encore plus bizarre de l'entendre dire par quelqu'un d'autre que moi et surtout par mon père. Un brouhaha commença à se faire entendre.

« Silence » dit mon père très calmement, voir même trop calmement vu la situation.

Tout le monde se tut. Il était un homme juste et très respecté.

« Monte-le dans la chambre »

Ce que je m'empressai de faire, je courus littéralement jusque dans ma chambre avec lui dans mes bras. Une fois dans la pièce, je le posai délicatement sur le lit et ne pus m'empêcher de lui remonter la manche droite et le sentiment de soulagement et de joie éclata en moi quand je lus : _Kurt Hummel_ sur son poignet. Ca y est, je l'ai trouvé et c'est confirmé cette fois.

Mon père entra dans la pièce à ce moment-là avec une bassine remplie d'eau, des serviettes et des antidouleurs, de l'alcool ainsi qu'une sorte de cuillère en métal.

« Alors ? »

« Alors ? » répétai-je encore surpris qu'il ne l'ait pas déjà tué.

« Kurt, ne fait pas l'idiot avec moi, c'est lui ? C'est ton âme sœur ? »

Je rougis.

« Oui c'est mon âme sœur. »

« Bon et bien on ne va pas le laisser mourir alors »

Il rit en réalisant qu'il était déjà mort et tressaillit au fait qu'il soit l'un des leurs.

« Tu n'as vraiment pas choisis l'option la plus simple. »

Il me sourit tristement et la haine contre les vampires qu'il a toujours eus me revint en mémoire.

« Je suis désolé et pourquoi ne pas le laisser mourir ? »

Sa phrase d'il y a deux minutes m'avait intriguée.

« Sa blessure »

Mais oui sa _**blessure**_ que j'avais complètement oublié car j'étais trop content de le revoir.

« Réveille le et dis-lui que ça va faire un peu mal. »

Et donc c'est pour cela tout l'artillerie qu'il avait ramené quelques minutes plus tôt.

_Bravo captain obvious !_

Je le secouai doucement.

« Bébé, réveille-toi »

Je continuai à le secouer.

« Bébé réveille-toi » dis-je un peu plus autoritaire.

La panique prit possession de mon corps quand la réalisation me frappa.

« Papa, il ne se réveille pas »


End file.
